1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to masking machines, and particularly to apparatuses of the type adapted for dispensing sheet material such as tape, paper, film, hot-melt microprint, and the like, for use in masking surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various taping and masking apparatuses have been proposed and implemented to effect finish procedures such as painting and trimming. Typically, the apparatuses dispense sheet material and tape for application to a surface for protection from paint or other finish material applied to an adjacent surface. Common examples of such application is in building finishing and painting operations and in finishing operations on consumer products such as automobiles, bicycles, and the like.
Taping and masking machines are commercially available in a wide variety of sizes and configurations for use in different applications. For example, apron machines are large, cumbersome apparatuses which are stationary mounted and dispenses an apron of taped sheet for application to a remote surface. Also available are compact and hand held masking machines for application of sheet material and tape which are dispensed as the machine is moved over a surface.
Prior masking and taping apparatuses have typically included a frame with a holder for carrying a roll of coiled sheet material and another holder for supporting a roll of coiled, pressure sensitive tape. Usually, such holders are rotatably mounted on spindles and have a parallel axis of rotation so that the tape is applied along and overlapping an edge of the sheet material during dispensing. A cutting edge is typically carried by the frame, usually extending parallel to the axis of the holder, for cutting the tape and sheet material. Various handle assemblies have been provided for the hand held apparatuses.
Most prior masking and taping apparatuses have been designed for use in combination with sheet material and tape having defined widths. Although the larger apron machines could accommodate sheet material of substantial width, typically masking and taping machines are configured for tape and sheet material typically of widths from about one-half inch to eighteen inches. The sheet material has conventionally been composed of relatively heavyweight paper coiled about a paper core. Tapes of various widths and having different adhesive backings have been proposed and implemented with such apparatuses.
More recent developments in this area have attempted to increase the versatility of taping and masking machines by use adapting their use to plastic materials, such as polyethylene and the like which can be folded and refolded before being coiled. This results in sheet material having widths several times the limits of earlier apparatuses.
Current state of the art hand held type apparatuses include a roll-feed for paper and another for tape with a side handle assembly. Such apparatus typically has a serrated cutter and the operator must attach the sheet material or tape to the work surface and pull toward the lower edge of the surface to be protected. The operator must then lift the sheet material or tape away from the surface and tear the sheet material or tape against the blade. In a windy environment, which is common on exteriors of large buildings, the sheet material or tape will catch the wind and billow because the sheet material or tape is attached on only one side. The sheet material or tape can then easily attach to the wrong surface or wrong position and cause significant additional work and lost time. When film and other light weight materials are used this is a major problem. Such limitations of prior apparatuses significantly detract from their effectiveness and value.
Accordingly, it is the primary purpose of this invention to provide an improved taping and masking apparatus which is hand held and which can be used safely, with precision and accuracy, to apply sheet material such as paper, film, tape, hot-melt microprint, and the like, to a surface while allowing the user to cut the sheet material or tape while the apparatus is on the surface. The apparatus allows cutting material with square corners so that no tearing is required, and paper, tape, or other sheet material is loaded from the top of the apparatus and means provided to automatically advance the paper, tape, or sheet material after cutting. The apparatus of the present invention also has a centrally positioned handle assembly mounted in the center of the width of the apparatus allowing for convenient use by both left and right handed people. The apparatus of the invention may be used with either one or two rolls of sheet or taping material and the sheet material or tape may be applied on either the right and or left hand edges of the sheet material or tape with ease, convenience and efficiency. The present apparatus is also inexpensive to clean, use, and manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.